"Q" The River of Life
Description Jude is shy and doesn't like talking to others. Due to his upbringing he never felt comfortable around people and is bad at making conversations. He doesn't want to make others mad. He also does not have the capability to get angry at others. This does not mean he does not want friends so he joined Unified Society where he thought he could make a friend. What he wears is a cape and hood. He is an androgynous man. His goggles cover his beautiful eyes which lead others to believe he is a girl. Background Jude was born to a rich family. He had a twin sister. His mother hated him but loved her daughter Juliet. They looked identical but their mother always knew who was who. One day Juliet and Jude were playing in the woods. Juliet went missing and his mother snaped and believed that could never happen and made herself believe that he was Juliet. She force him never to leave the house and became overly protective of him from then on. He lived most of his life as a girl mistaken for his twin sister. He never relieased how much Juliet was treated as a doll by their mother. Instead of being beaten by his mother, everything in Juliet's life was choosen for her she had no opinion. It was then he relieased that the missing Juliet went missing on purpose to get away from that life. Once the virus struck, everyone got sick including him and his mother. Jude somehow survived but his mother didn't. Dispite his metaly unstable mother being dead he still missed her. Now free of those chains he set off and left his house. He found out he got powers from that virus. Gaining ability to form water from and around his body.which he found unfit as he never learned how to swim. Later he learned he could make enviroments inhabitble using his water. With this power he used his knowledge of knitting and made himself a costume in which to make a new identity for himself. No longer Jude nor Juliet he became "The River of Life". He used his knitting skills and knitied a "Q" on his costume in order to have a logo in which thought looked cool, because of this he is often refered to as "Q". The "Q" on his chest he took from the second letter in the word "Aqua" which means water. Abilites Water Aura ''' Water aura can be produced like sweat from Q's body which has the same properties as water , Q has the ability to surround himself in this water drowning anything he touches. Since this water is his aura he is always at the center of it. This water forms into a shape of a sphere which can expand up to 18 feet in diameter. he can control the flow of his water aura which can allow him to fly. He can also solidify his water in order to defend himself. He can stop people and projectiles by solidifing his water which he can either trap or shoot back using his water. '''Limitations: can only control the water that he forms from his body. He also takes up to 3 minutes to reach his maximum diameter. Q can not form water in state of fear. He can not swim and panics if not in his own water. Environmental Field Protection Using his water he can make uninhabitable environments safe for life. What ever his water touches he can make inhabitable. To sprouting plantlife in deserts to emitting oxygen to the deepest of oceans in order to make any environment a home for anyone. Limitations: Q can only change an environment through prolonged time and with complete focus. If used underwater it will make the water breathable but the effects will slowly diminish over a time unless added continually. Faction Unified Society Category:Unified Society Category:Female Category:Water Aura Category:Environmental Field Protection